


暗恋

by Fulamingge



Category: Devil — Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulamingge/pseuds/Fulamingge





	暗恋

可能这世上只有Griffon在着急吧。可是Griffon急归急，也并不想在这件事上显摆自己过人的洞察力。V总是在偷瞄Nero，并且屡次装作在玩手机的样子偷拍。与之相对应的是，Nero总是往V的方向瞟，故意隔着老远却又恰好正对着V与Nico说笑聊天，对着他偷拍的手机镜头露出灿烂的笑脸。比如V故意站在Shadow与Nero连线的延长点，一边给大猫顺毛一边疯狂偷瞄且偷拍Nero。再比如V只想远远地拍一张Nero的背影，但是举起手机想要拍照的瞬间，Nero却突然正好与Nico说笑着，带着一脸笑意地回头了；于是对此V就像被抓个现行立刻放下举起手机的手转身跑开。凡此种种，不胜枚举。Griffon挠了挠脑袋上蓬松的宝蓝色羽毛，真的是够了。  
猎魔时的勇气是一回事，直面内心的情感并准确表达出来需要的勇气是另一回事。V真的不能更怂了。而且关键是，表现得这么明显，除非是瞎的，全世界的人都知道V对Nero的那点心思。包括Nero。Nero也并未对此感到排斥，甚至是表现出了某种程度上的回应。可是V并不会这样想，他只是认为，这是帅气的男性在面对暗恋者时表现出的自信反应。毕竟他这样有魅力的人遇到类似的追求者一定不会少。也许Nero还会在心里嘲笑自己。Griffon对此真的很想在V那张漂亮的脸蛋上挠上几爪子。看不下去了，可是还是得忍。  
天气越来越热，Dante把事务所顶层改造成了露天泳池。在Griffon的撺掇下，也许也是因为同样对那两个纠结的人实在看不下去了，在某天傍晚邀请Nero和V来参加披萨派对。然后随便找了个蹩脚的借口把Vergil，Neco，Trish和Lady全部支走。留下V和Nero独处。这么明显的暗示如果这俩人还不知道把握机会那真的是没救了。虽然严格上说，因为Griffon和Shadow也留在泳池附近晃悠，他们并不能算上是真正意义上的独处。但是Shadow讨厌水，老早就躲在干燥的阳台角落舔舐皮毛和爪子。Griffon立在栏杆，眯起金色的瞳孔，任由傍晚的暖风吹乱蓬软的羽毛。  
怂是一种习惯。并非会因环境的改变而有所进展。尽管夕阳的金光给Nero镀上了一层暖暖的橙色，那张英俊的面庞在柔和的光影中显得温柔而暧昧，尽管他们近得能看见Nero脸颊上细小而柔软的绒毛，V还是选择低头玩手机——交替地刷Nero的Ins、推、脸书的动态，并不时偷瞄只露出一个脑袋在水面上气定神闲闭目养神的Nero。Griffon绝望了。  
落日从熔金色变成了浓郁的深橙色。归鸟尖利的叫声划破珍珠灰色的重云。Nero银色的睫毛轻颤了一下，睁开眼睛望进一双迅速移开视线局促的墨绿色瞳孔，青翠的眼睛里充满温柔的笑意，“这么好的天气，你别玩手机了。”谢天谢地，尽管Griffon还是觉得总是笑得这样温柔而无辜的帅气脸蛋十分欠揍。  
说不出口的话，直接用行动来表达是不是会比较好呢。V凑近Nero，在嘴唇就要贴上脸颊的时候又顿住了，因为他看见了Nero放大的瞳孔和僵硬的微笑。尽管只有这短短的一瞬间。他瑟缩了。尴尬地扯动嘴角往后退。却忽然被一股蛮劲往回扯，手臂和后颈被握住了，两个人的嘴唇狠狠地撞在了一起。Nero的力气太大了，嘴唇上一阵钝痛。也许也已经磕出了血。但是管他呢，血腥味也无比甜蜜。胸膛紧紧地贴在了一起，能感受到Nero鼓动的心跳。太好了，原来不只有自己，V松了口气，亲吻也止不住的笑意。  
成年人的亲吻并不总是单纯而青涩的，总会带着更深的意味，预兆着更进一步的开端。V环抱在Nero后背的手慢慢地下移，停留在泳裤的腰带。不敢看他的眼睛，只敢垂下眼睑小声的地问询，“可以吗？”微弱却灼热的吐息洒在Nero湿润的唇上。  
没有被推开，作为回应的是Nero侧身咬住了他的脖颈，手伸进了泳裤。鼠蹊部被握住了。双腿被水泡得发软，V将脑袋靠在Nero的颈侧。隔着泳裤摸索到Nero也已经发硬的性具，忽然就觉得眼眶一阵酸热。  
第一次总是急躁而不知轻重的。V的背脊被Nero狠狠地推着撞上了泳池的墙壁。二人的动作在水面划开涟漪，将漂浮的泳裤越推越远。情动早已让V的性器几乎要贴上肚皮，后穴的入口也随着剧烈的心跳翕和不已。水里的阻力另彼此都不好舒展，Nero将V一抱托上了池岸。  
橙色的夕阳与水光倾落在Nero赤裸的躯体上，发散着极度诱人与性感的光泽和气息。进入并不十分困难，压上来的重量却另V难以呼吸。碧海一般清澈又深邃的的眼睛折射着夕照，像两颗透亮的宝石，而这珍宝一样的瞳孔里又溢满了灼热的爱欲，将V焚烧得就要丧失理智。只看了一眼，V就将手臂覆在眼睛，他怕下一刻泪水会忍不住地溢出眼眶。  
Nero轻柔地舔舐滑落到脸颊的泪珠，放缓了动作，“很疼吗？”V难以言说，摇了摇头，双臂环抱紧Nero的肩膀，两具身躯紧紧地贴合。  
看到V抓着Nero的手臂从顶层下楼，Dante舀了勺圣代朝Griffon眨了眨眼睛。Griffon则朝他示威般地张开了翅膀。  
天空彻底地黑了，几粒疏星穿透沉沉的云闪烁着细小的光泽。远处斑驳的霓虹街灯逐渐零星地点亮，不久就会闪耀成一片璀璨的人间星河。


End file.
